The Downfall of Uchiha Sasuke
by Usagi132
Summary: After finding out that Naruto's nearby to him and his team; Sasuke rushes off determined to not let the idiot get away from him like he did the last time, but Sasuke's in for a BIG surprise when he catches up to the blonde, Boy seduces Boy and pointless.
1. Pyon!

**Warning:** This story will have boy seducing boy; DON'T read if such things offends you.

I do not own the Anime or Manga series "Naruto", it is and will remain the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Interesting little titbit of information:** People that wear Bunny stuff in Anime and Manga (kinky or not) sometimes use the Japanese onomatopoeia for a rabbit jumping when speaking to seem sexy or cute; y'know like how we use "Boing! Boing!" in western culture, the Japanese use "Pyon" which can also be dirty.

* * *

><p><strong>The Downfall of Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

One Uchiha Sasuke smirked to himself as he leapt from branch to branch slowly getting closer to his target, while the raven-haired teen and his team took a break from looking for Itachi Karin had nervously told him that she had felt Uzumaki Naruto's chakra not far from where they were resting; hearing that Sasuke only smirked darkly before jumping off in the direction his red-haired associate had pointed chuckling all the way.

"You're not getting away from me this time dobe." growled Sasuke lowly as he pushed off of the last branch; jumping into the clearing where the blonde idiot should be, in a world filled with ninja it was best to not believe anything completely and knowing Naruto this could be some half-baked trap to get him to go back to the village, Scanning the upper canopy of leaves and branches showed no signs of foul play, turning his gaze to the forest floor Sasuke's onyx eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and his heart damn near went into cardiac arrest at what he saw.

There on the forest floor a few feet in front of him lay Uzumaki Naruto... that wasn't the problem though; Naruto wasn't dead, injured or unconscious either... no the problem just so happened to be what the blonde was wearing... long floppy white rabbit ears sat atop the blondes head, a tight collar with a small necktie hugged his slender neck, a white swimsuit-like coat covered Naruto's body but exposed his deliciously tan collarbone, a cotton rabbit tail sat snug between the blondes covered bum and finally lace stockings ended in rabbit paw shoes; Naruto was dressed as a sexy bunny and staring right at the frozen Sasuke.

The blonde's blush deepened feeling the ravens gaze on him, rubbing his thighs together and panting Naruto appeared to need just what Sasuke wanted to give him... urgently, the blondes eyes were a luminescent sparkling blue, a deep blush on his face and him trying to hide a little from Sasukes gaze; the light hit Naruto's hair and tanned caramel skin in just the right way to cast a halo around him, Sasuke had to swallow thickly as the blonde unbuttoned the bunny-coat covering his body in a slow teasing way before pushing it down just enough to expose his creamy chest and hard pink nipples.

Sasukes eyes hungrily devoured the delicious site in front of him while the sexy blonde bunny chewed his bottom lip nervously; still trying to hide his body a little while locking his own glittering ocean-blue ones to Sasuke's glazed eyes, Naruto then licked his luscious lips and uttered a single word; "Pyon~" moaned the blonde desperately; mouth open wide and pink tongue stuck out, appearing to want something put in it.

Not a single second later blood sprayed from the last Uchiha's nose like a fountain... who then fell over and passed out.

White smoke filled the clearing before slowly dissipating to reveal Naruto who now stood in his normal shinobi gear, "Well that's one way of getting him back to the village." muttered the embarrassed blonde.

* * *

><p>Yes Naruto was cross-dressing, this was a little something I just felt like typing up; Naruto was wearing a Bunny Girl costume (See my profile for explanation)... my profile has the link to my other pen-name on this site where I post my non-kinky stories.<p>

I'm taking requests for stories that involve anything smutty :3  
>Hopes you enjoyed this little bit of humor – <strong>Usagi132<strong>.


	2. News

"Pardon our dust... me and Usagi are currently sprucing up the place!" states a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy with a cheeky grin on his face as you curiously walk past what looks like a construction-site... looking closer at the boy you realise that he has three marks on each of his cheeks almost like.. whisker... marks?

It's Uzumaki Naruto, "It's Usagi and I idiot." corrects a strange disembodied voice, "HEY! Who're you callin' a idiot!?" shouts Naruto angrily.

* * *

><p>So... as of January 2013 I will be moving to this profile to continue a certain story (not this one) as well as post a few new ideas when I feel like it... that is Asylum132 will be moving to Usagi132 (I'm both) having finally gotten some free time.<p>

Look forward to it... and, um y'know... tell the world.

**~Asylum132**


End file.
